


theoretical knowledge

by saraheli



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraheli/pseuds/saraheli
Summary: As a skilled hitwoman, you were recently hired by a high-profile mafia group to assist with a raid against a rival gang. Your assigned righthand man is a genius and, though guns are not his strong suit, not someone you are likely to forget.





	theoretical knowledge

Tonight was the night.

You had heard whisperings of the intentions for after dark, but these were only rumors with what you assumed to be minimal footing in reality. No matter how many times you asked, the people in charge gave you as few details as they needed to, but you cared very little as long as you were paid what you were promised.

When you arrived at the meeting point, you already had your weapons in your backpack and strapped to your waist. You were ready and in need of instructions.

“Oh, you must be the one the boss hired, yeah? You’ll be with the brain. He’s not good with guns so don’t give him one, but he can fight.” A large man dressed in dark clothing approached you.

“The  _brain_?”

“Yeah, he’s the one who planned out this whole thing, knows what’s gonna happen tonight, whatever. Boss uses him for shit like this.” He shrugged and leaned towards you, handing you an earpiece, “And, between you and me, he’s a talker. Real annoying. Sorry about that.”

The man gestured to a smaller one by a car nearby. He was slim, dressed in what appeared to be tuxedo pants and a white button-up shirt, suspenders hugging his shoulders. His hair was jet black and cut straight across his brow, a black snapback covering the bulk of it. His palms were on the hood of the car, his body hunched over as he read from a small notebook on the vehicle.

You sighed and made your way over to him.

“Looks like I’m your right-hand tonight.” The boy said before you could say anything to him. He looked up at you, inspecting your face. “I’m Kyung.”

“Is that your real name?”

Kyung shrugged. “I don’t know why exactly I would tell a complete stranger my real name. Don’t you see the work I do?” He smiled a little and stood up straight.

His smile and overall childish nature made it difficult for you to believe that he was the one orchestrating what violence and pillaging were about to occur.

“I suppose I see your point,” you replied slowly, giving him your alias in return.

“That’s obviously not  _your_ real name.” Kyung chuckled, his eyes scanning his notes again and checking his watch.

Your mouth curved slightly into a smile, “So, how’d a guy like you end up in a place like this?”

“You hitting on me?” He asked, a fake pout on his lower lip. He laughed. “Trust me, you’d be surprised.”

You let out a laugh, “Oh what? A little—”

“I wouldn’t finish that, sweetheart.” His voice was low and sharp as his eyes met yours. He snapped his notebook shut and slipped it into his pocket. “It’s time for us to leave.”

* * *

You and Kyung were to take on this entire building on your own. You weren’t worried about yourself; you could fight, you could hide, and, if necessary, you were not afraid of killing, but Kyung? He wasn’t you. He was a genius with a switchblade.

“Worried?” He asked you, not looking at you as he inspected the building from the side, “They usually are at first.”

“‘They’?”

“My escorts.” He finally looked at you, “The big guy doesn’t like sending me in alone. That’s why you were hired, honey.” He squatted down and jumped to a high, barred window.

You watched in confusion for a moment as he scaled the side of the building before regaining your senses and following him in absolute silence. After moments of climbing filled with grunts and minimal struggle, you two slipped into an open window undetected.

You found this method of entry to be too easy. It was never this easy getting in anywhere and you usually ended up breaking something or alerting someone when you managed to get inside. Either you were being set up for failure or Kyung was the real deal. You tended to bet on the prior.

When you opened your mouth to ask Kyung a question, he brought his index fingers to his lips and pulled a small device out of his pocket. You gave him a look as it appeared to be an iPod. He laughed quietly as he put in his earbuds.

“Helps me focus.”

“And be dangerously unable to hear.”

He shrugged, “But I’ve got you to watch my back, don’t I?” He smirked and led you down the corridor.

It was dark with only fluorescents from the gaps under doors and the silver of the moon outside to light the way. Kyung hummed to himself as he skirted through the hallway with complete ease. When you came upon a bend in the hallway, he halted for a moment, pulling something from the utility belt on his hip.

“Keep behind me,” he warned, his voice tight and uncomfortable.

“I didn’t take you for the confrontational type.” You commented, tightening your grip on your gun instinctively.

“I’m not, but this will hardly be a confrontation.”

With one swift motion, Kyung whipped around the corner, the blade easily flipping up from its holder. The two men in the corridor were down before they even knew he was there. His expression was uneasy but unwavering as he did what he had to, cleaning the blade on his pants until it was shiny again once he was finished.

“Help me with these,” he put his weapon away, kneeling beside one of the bodies and carefully avoiding the blood that leaked from them.

You helped Kyung to disarm the corpses and take their radios.

“That seemed easy for you,” you said, studying him as he fiddled with one of the radios.

“Easier than before,” he met your eyes briefly, “but definitely no walk in the park.” He sighed, letting a heavy silence ring for a moment. “I just try not to look at them once it’s done.”

He stood up, looking ahead in the corridor, “This area should be clear for another few paces. We should move before it’s time for rotation.” He offered his hand to you and helped you to stand.

As you two walked, he began humming again; it was a haunting melody remnant of something you had heard before but couldn’t quite place. You two made your way deeper and deeper into the building. You sneaked around most guards, Kyung obviously trying to avoid the situation with the first set of guards.

Finally, you made it to what appeared to be a study. Four armed men stood outside the door, patrolling the plush surroundings and harboring massive weapons and earpieces. You two pressed your bodies to the wall of the adjacent hallway. Kyung tapped a button on his earpiece, sending a signal to notify the others of his location.

“Okay,” he whispered to you, leaning his face close to yours so that you could hear, “I need to get into that office, but there are four of them and only two of us. You see my dilemma?” He let out a gruff breath of frustration that contrasted to the air of humor in his voice. “Any ideas?”

“I was under the impression that you had everything planned Mr. Brainiac.”

He scoffed, “Don’t be naive. Improvising is a pivotal part of organized crime!” He made intense eye contact with you, “You should know that.”

You stared at him incredulously, taking out a smoke bomb from your backpack. “I’m going to roll this into that hallway,” you pointed, “where it will go off in five minutes. Is there a window in that room?” You asked.

“No clue.”

“You know, for a genius, you sure are an idiot.”

He laughed at you, “Just bomb the hallway, sweetheart.”

So you did, and five minutes later, the guards inspected the commotion as you two slipped into the office.

You had never much been directly involved with the mafia, at least not with a group this high profile, so you were quite frankly amazed at the state of this room.

It was ovular with plush red carpeting and pearlescent white fixtures adorning the walls. There was a window, one that looked out over the livelier part of the city. Bookshelves were stuffed full of file folders and in the center of the room sat a black wood desk adorned with a singular computer and minimal personal items belonging to whomever usually occupied this room.

“Finally,” Kyung sighed, dropping into the chair behind the desk.

“Just do whatever you have to so we can get out of here.”

“Alright, alright,” he chuckled, beginning his business with the computer.

After a few moments of his typing away, the doors to the office burst open. The four men were seriously annoyed, each of them pointing their firearm into the room. One of them turned to another and swatted him on the arm with a bellowing laugh.

“They sent in this  _pipsqueak_ with a  _girl_?” He asked, gesturing to the two of them, “Man, the boss up top is really losing his touch.”

You looked at Kyung, pulling out your own weapon and holding it steadily in front of you. You were used to situations like this, but the fact that your partner wasn’t moving put you off. His demeanor changed, his confidence hiding behind something else.

“God he’s going to  _kill me_.” He spat, raising his hands away from the keyboard.

The man who had previously spoken came forward and threw Kyung out of the chair as another guard apprehended you. He picked Kyung up by the collar of his shirt.

“Aw, look at this, Jean, he wore a  _suit_ for his big gig.” He laughed and threw Kyung against the window behind him. The impact was hard enough to make the glass shift, a small crack decorating its surface.

The one called Jean laughed, “Adorable. Reminds me of the nerds from the movies, but this one somehow got himself a girlfriend.” He said, his voice slimy as he held your arms painfully against your own back.

The other two of the guards slung their guns onto their backs, going to where Kyung laid limply against the wall beneath the window. One of them picked him up again, holding him against his chest before the other two guys.

“Just like in high school.” One of them growled, taking a step closer as he wound his arm back.

His fist made contact with Kyung’s face and he stumbled forward with his own momentum. Kyung used his legs to push the man off of him and, with surprising strength, kicked him square between his legs and then in his eyes as he fell to his knees. He then swung his legs up, propelling the man restraining him back against the cracking windowpane.

In the commotion, you wrestled your gun back from your captor and shot him once through the chin, running over to disarm Kyung’s other attacker. You hit him in the temple with the hilt of your gun twice, or, until he fell to the ground unconscious.

When you looked up again, Kyung had wormed out of the guard’s grasp and you watched in shock as he pushed him out the now destroyed window. He turned back to you, completely out of breath and holding his face.

“How did you even…” You trailed off, catching your breath yourself.

“Remarkable isn’t it? They never seem me coming.” He grinned, “Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”


End file.
